bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic
Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic was a medical clinic and research laboratory, owned by Dr. Yi Suchong, which operated out of Apollo Square in Rapture. Jack must visit this location during the events of BioShock. The clinic also reappears and is extended as the final level in BioShock Infinite's DLC, Burial at Sea - Episode 2. History Located on the second floor of Artemis Suites, the clinic served as one of the chief medical facilities in the district. Similar to Frank Fontaine's charity works, Fontaine's Home for the Poor, the Little Sister's Orphanages, and Fontaine Clinics, Suchong's free clinic was created as part of a business venture rather than as a genuine act of charity. Many of the working-class citizens of Apollo Square who could not afford the expenses of the Medical Pavilion came to the clinic, seeking first aid and health care. Suchong used it as a place to further his experiments by using his patients as test subjects. In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, it is revealed that a much larger research laboratory the size of one of Point Prometheus's facilities was hidden behind the clinic. In this lab, Suchong experimented on many projects, especially his last: Lot 255, the Protector Bond mechanism between Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Suchong believed that the bond was not fully functional and was killed by a Bouncer when he struck a Little Sister out of frustration.Yi Suchong's Audio Diary: Protection Bond The Protector impaled Suchong with his drill, pinning him to his desk where he remained even after the clinic was placed under lock-down throughout the civil war. Even with Security Cameras and Turrets put in place, the clinic still became a hotbed of violent activity. A number of citizens looking for medical supplies broke in, and the ensuing chaos has left the waiting room in shambles, and the surgery a bloody scene straight out of a nightmare. ''BioShock'' In an attempt to cure himself of the effects of Code Yellow, Jack journeys to the Clinic of Dr. Yi Suchong to find a dose of Lot 192. When he first arrives at the Artemis Suites, a Nitro Splicer stands outside the clinic guarding the area from intruders. The clinic itself is well protected: a Security Camera positioned on the west wall sounds as soon as one steps through the door, a low slung electric trap wire prevents one from running forward for cover, and a Machine Gun Turret guarding the back forms the final defense. The central part of the clinic has a waiting area in the front with two couches, a pair of metal bunk beds and a Gene Bank in the back. The eastern room is a converted bathroom and kitchen that served as a surgery wing. It's also a bloody mess, with bodies everywhere. In one of the stalls is the Medical Expert 3 Gene Tonic, but a Leadhead Splicer is playing dead in front of it. The western room contains Suchong's office and a secured test area where he performed the Protection Bond experiment and other tests on Big Daddies. After Jack takes a dose of Lot 192, several Splicers will spawn outside for Jack to deal with. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Lot 192 - On a counter in Suchong's office. New Tonic *Medical Expert 3 - In the middle stall of the bathroom. Audio Diary #Yi Suchong - Protection Bond - Next to the desk with Suchong's corpse. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' A Multiplayer friendly version of the Clinic can be found in the Multiplayer map: Fontaine's Home for the Poor. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth is sent to the clinic by Atlas to recover his "ace in the hole" from Suchong in exchange for Sally. She must enter the secret research facility through a hidden door at the back of a News kiosk in a Rapture Metro station, which was where Suchong's real experiments were performed. Suchong Laboratories The corridors of Suchong's lab were wide, dark, and surrounded by wires, machinery, and gurneys. Many of the bulkheads remain sealed, but the glass window at their center just reveals more long dark corridors. Protector Research The first area Elizabeth ventures through was where Suchong conducted research on Big Daddies and Little Sisters. A number of empty Bouncer suits hang from chains on the ceiling, and notes on a blackboard show the problems Suchong was having. Research on the Vita-Chamber was also conducted here, with a prototype still present. While traveling through the area, she encounters a dying Bouncer blocking her way and she is unable to move him due to his size. The two Little Sisters he was meant to be bonded to, Masha Lutz and Leta, are terrified by him, but Elizabeth needs their ADAM to heal the Bouncer. Once the girls discover that the metal monster will die without them, they offer their help in saving him, which creates a bond between them. Cognitive Conversion This small room is where Jack was raised, and brainwashed, to becoming Fontaine's puppet. The desk where Suchong would sit allowed him to watch Jack as he slept, the machines used on him can still be seen hanging over head. The fresh sandwich on the deck suggests Suchong was in here earlier, and the note from Brigid Tenenbaum may suggest what he was considering while he sat there. Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic At the other end of the laboratory, Elizabeth discovers a hidden door disguised as a wall, which leads directly to the kitchen of Suchong's free clinic. She witnesses the two previous Little Sisters playing around the doctor, eventually angering him as he tries to work on the Protection bond. After the scientist smacks Leta out of irritation, her cries summon the Bouncer whom she and Masha have just bonded with. The Bouncer attacks Suchong, screwing him to the desk with his drill. This event is recorded in an Audio Diary that Jack can find when he eventually goes there in 1960. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Note by Suchong #1 *Note by Suchong #2 *Note from Tenenbaum *"Ace in the Hole" Audio Diaries #Frank Fontaine - Product Recall - Protector Research, in an open locker near the entrance. #Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test - Cognitive Conversion, on the desk. Gallery ''BioShock'' In-Game Images Free Clinic-Front.png|''The Clinic's entrance and waiting room.'' Free Clinic-Office.png|''Suchong's office and the holding room.'' Suchong's Corpse.png|''The Doctor is in.'' 2014-03-31 00004.jpg|''The hole in the wall that Elizabeth used to escape the clinic, as seen in'' BioShock. 2014-03-31 00006.jpg|''The laboratory wall next to Suchong's office in BioShock, which is revealed in'' Burial at Sea - Episode 2 to conceal a hidden door to Suchong's lab. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Models Drill Problem.jpg|''Drill issues.'' VitaChamberProto.png|''The "Vita-Chamber" Project.'' CognitiveConversion.png|''Cognitive Conversion.'' Chalkboard Imprinting Solution Not In Genetics.png|''Suchong's studies on Elizabeth's DNA sample.'' Suchong Note 1 Enc.png|''Suchong's first note, coded.'' Suchong Note 1 Dec.png|''Suchong's first note, decoded.'' Suchong Note 2 Enc.png|''Suchong's second note, coded.'' Suchong Note 2 Dec.png|''Suchong's second note, decoded.'' Tenenbaum Note.png|''Tenenbaum's note to Suchong.'' No Genetic Link Note.png|''Suchong's failed test results.'' No Causality Note.png|''No Goddamn Causality.'' Send to Ryan Note.png|''The "Send to Ryan" note for the "Mind Control Test" Audio Diary. In-Game Images BaSFreeclinic12.png unstabledrill.jpg|''A board showing the problem with the Bouncer's grappling drill.'' BaSFreeclinic1.png Solutionnotfound.png|"Not found in genetics!" BaSFreeclinic2.png BaSFreeclinic3.png BaSFreeclinic4.png BaSFreeclinic6.png BaSFreeclinic8.png BaSFreeclinic11.png BaSFreeclinic9.png Behind the Scenes *''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' exposits several attributes related to the clinic: **In the room where Suchong conducted his experiments on Jack, a needle containing green liquid can be seen on a table by the bed. This is one of the only times ADAM has been seen in its raw, unprocessed form. **There appears to be no logical way for Masha, Leta and the Big Daddy to enter Suchong's office from the secret lab. **The clinic is foreshadowed in the nightmare version of Paris via a blurry painting of Booker leading Elizabeth into the room. *The song played in the clinic during Burial at Sea - Episode 2 is "Back in Baby's Arms" by Patsy Cline. References de:Dr. Suchongs Gebührenfreie Klinik Category:Apollo Square Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations Category:Spoilers